Reins of a Waterfall
About Reins of a Waterfall is the third episode of the first season of Caprica and the fourth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on February 5, 2010. Amanda Graystone resigns from her position at Caprica General Hospital. Daniel Graystone has a violent encounter with Sam and Joseph Adama about Joseph wanting to see his daughter again. Clarice Willow probes Lacy Rand's knowledge of Zoe Graystone. Jordan Duram's supervisor finds evidence that the Global Defense Department had Ben Stark in custody, but let him go. Lacy and Zoe meet in the Virtual World and find a lost Tamara. Daniel is advised to appear on Baxter Sarno's television show. Clarice enters the Virtual World and meets with a hidden contact. Joseph asks Sam to kill Amanda to punish Daniel. Summary Prologue Protesters are assembled outside Caprica General Hospital where Amanda Graystone is a surgeon. Amanda has just resigned and is being interviewed by the media. A bottle is flung in her direction, shattering on a camera, with pieces striking her head. Caston and other students heckle Lacy Rand at the Athena Academy. Baxter Sarno continues to use Daniel Graystone as monologue material to shape public opinion. At the Red Gloves Gym, Daniel works out, boxing, while Cyrus Xander explains to him the need to improve his PR. Priyah Magnus, the best public relations person on Sagittaron, wants to help. Daniel hates PR, but Cyrus explains he already plays the game, going to the "rathole" of a gym. Outside the gym, Sam Adama pays Daniel's driver to leave and takes Daniel around the corner, where they get into a scuffle. Joseph Adama appears, then Sam beats on Daniel some more. Joseph wants to see his daughter, Tamara, and his wife, Shannon. Daniel explains that he cannot create another avatar since the program was destroyed. Act One William Adama enters Goldie's Off Track Betting carrying a box of food. Nodding to the tender, he continues to a back room and brings the food to a group of gamblers. Francis and Paulie give him some grief. Sam shows up and explains to William that he should not skip school until after attendance has been recorded. Joseph goes to the courthouse and sees his assistant, Evelyn, who tells him that Judge Maximus is upset with him. Lacy meets with Sister Clarice Willow in her office for tea. Clarice offers to be her confessor, to share her burdens. Lacy grows more and more uncomfortable and leaves. Amanda helps mend Daniel's wounds. Amanda shares her belief that their daughter detonated the bomb on the MAGLEV train. Daniel objects at first, but finally concedes. Zoe observes. Amanda apologizes for speaking the truth, but admits she would do it again. Amanda suggests they have a good "frak," so they make love, oblivious to the U-87 in the room. Act Two At the Global Defense Department, Agent Jordan Duram and his partner, Agent Youngblood, are discussing Amanda's "confession" when the director, Gara Singh, enters. He has a tape labeled, "Benjamin Stark'e'", which shows Youngblood interviewing Ben Stark after a curfew violation a year earlier (Aprilus 9, 41YR). The director is upset they let a terrorist walk free or, at the very least, did not destroy the tape. He tells them to be "better." Duram considers searching areas previously off-limits due to "red tape." His first step is to contact the Caprican Tribune. Joseph meets with Judge Maximus, who is angry that Joseph is dropping off bribes rather than asking for favors. He wants double the usual, out of his, rather than the Guatrau's, pocket. Cylon Zoe accesses the Virtual World and sends an email to Lacy to meet her there. Zoe warns Lacy that Clarice wants to use Zoe and not to trust her. They search for an opening to the rest of the network and find a door. When Lacy opens the door, the incoming light reveals Tamara's avatar, who is still in the room. Tamara thinks this is a dream that has gone on for too long. She still does not know that she is an avatar. It disturbs her that her heart is not beating, but she cannot do anything about it. The three of them go through the door to the rest of the network. Act Three Daniel meets with the public relations person, Priyah Magnus. She considers going on Sarno's show. Daniel disagrees - he thinks it will not be helpful. Sarno is saying that the holoband is to blame for Zoe getting involved with terrorists. Priyah and Cyrus tell Daniel to say Zoe was troubled and therefore, not normal. This will shift the blame away from the holoband and publicize that no other kids are at risk. This upsets Daniel, who says Zoe was a normal kid. Zoe, Lacy and Tamara find their way to the V-Club. Tamara does not understand the concept and thinks the "doors" will lead outside where the air will "wake her up." She leaves Zoe and Lacy, looking for home. Clarice puts on a holoband and enters the Virtual World. She walks down a corridor to a confessional and sits down inside. In the V-Club STO room, Zoe tells Lacy to meet with Keon Gatwick, Ben's best friend. Because they were best friends, Keon will know about the plan to get to the safehouse on Gemenon. Zoe tells Lacy that they have to fulfill the real Zoe's mission to get her to Gemenon because Zoe told her she has a wonderful purpose there. Act Four In the confessional, Clarice meets with her anonymous STO contact, Alvo, against his wishes. She tells him that they are close to getting Zoe Graystone's sentient avatar, which will help the Soldiers of the One serve the Lord through apotheosis. Alvo is upset that her actions have brought scrutiny on the organization and tells her that not everyone shares her beliefs. Lacy ambushes Keon, tackling him to the ground. He denies being STO, but Lacy encourages him to finally admit it. According to Keon, Athena Academy's STO membership dissolved after Ben's death. When Lacy asks about Clarice, Keon seems not to know about her involvement. Lacy explains to Keon that she has to keep her promise to Zoe to get something to Gemenon. She pleads with him for help. Daniel brings Joseph to see Tamara's avatar, without realizing that she escaped into V-World. When Joseph fails to find her, Daniel checks the computer and detects only two avatars: those of Joseph and himself. They realize that Tamara is gone. Joseph wishes Daniel had never showed him Tamara's avatar. Epilogue Duram, Youngblood and Singh watch the Cubits & Pieces program in which news anchor Delice Jackson reveals that bureaucratic red tape is holding up the search of the Graystone residence. Singh comments on it being good publicity and Duram gives his partner the credit, helping restore her credibility after her earlier gaffe. Duram asks about the availability of the warrants and Singh advises him that they will be available tomorrow. Daniel watches a few programs on television. Negative publicity is causing stock in Graystone Industries to decline in value, with one program mentioning after-hours trading on Scorpia. Graystone Industries owes nearly two billion cubits to the Twelve Colonies Banking Consortium. Daniel calls Cyrus to have Priyah book him on Sarno the next day. Willie is chatting with his Uncle Sam and his husband, Larry. Uncle Larry teaches Willie about the gods important to them and Joseph. William asks his uncles why they do not have kids. Sam says the dangerous nature of his job is not too good for kids. Joseph walks in and asks to speak with Sam. Joseph mentions he lost his wife and daughter, while Daniel only lost his daughter. He asks Sam to balance that out. Trivia General Viewership 1,130,000 American viewersCaprica, Episodes, US Viewers on Wikipedia. Retrieved on August 13, 2019. Production Notes Filming Locations * The exterior of Caprica General Hospital was filmed at the Koerner Library at the University of British Columbia, Vancouver.Episode 3: Reins of a Waterfall on "Visit Caprica: A Guide to Caprica Filming Locations". Retrieved on August 21, 2019. * Athena Academy exteriors were filmed at the School of Theology, University of British Columbia, Robson Square Campus - 800 Robson Street, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada."Pilot - Unrated, Extended Edition." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Director Jeffrey Reiner, Executive Producer/Writer Ronald D. Moore and Executive Producer David Eick, episode 101, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 09:16-09:22. * The interiors of the Global Defense Department were filmed at the Crease Clinic Building at the old Riverview Hospital (Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada)."Reins of a Waterfall." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by director Ronald D. Moore, episode 103, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 19:00-19:50. * The V-Club scenes were filmed at the Orpheum Theater in Vancouver. This was the same location used for the Opera House scenes in Battlestar Galactica.Caprica, Filming Locations on the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on August 18, 2019. * Goldie's Off Track Betting was filmed at an actual location in Vancouver's Chinatown neighborhood, at the corner of Gore Avenue and Powell Street, a few blocks south of the Little Tauron street exteriors seen in .Goldie's Off Track Betting at Battlestar Wiki. Retrieved on August 25, 2019, edited. Music The Source Music heard in Goldie's, Voices of the Dead, features Brendan McCreary on vocals. The lyrics are in Ancient Greek."Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series." Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267. Cultural References * Athena (goddess) * Capricorn * Gemini * Sagittarius * Scorpio * Taurus Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also * Music in Caprica * Sexuality (First appearance of Sam Adama's husband, Larry) References Cast and Episode List